


For celebrating Eustass Kid

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eustass Kid week, Gen, Heavy Language, Kid Pirates - Freeform, Kid's foulmouth is showing, Killer (One Piece) - Freeform, M/M, Swearing, Threesome, Wire - Freeform, heat - Freeform, maybe some KidLaw for later, solo Eustass Kid mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Day 2 of Eustass Kid week.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. E - Eating habbit

E - EATING HABITS

 

He always liked to cook his own food. Mostly because he had learned not to trust anyone. It was just for self-defence, when he was younger. His parents had tried to set the cook off to kill this redhead beast they had to call their son, but he had always smelled the poison the cook had used.

 

So now, years later,he still was carefully around the food he hadn’t cooked himself and always tend to follow a certain habit. First he sniffed at it. If he couldn’t find the smell he was looking for he grabbed a random person and shoved a bit down their throat. If the person dies he wracked the place, if not he just killed the person.

 

Right now he was standing in the caboose and was chopping some vegetables to put them in the pan. Humming while doing so he didn’t quite got it, when his best friend and vice trotted in, leaning against the fridge.

 

“It’s always amusing seeing you in the kitchen, Kid.”

 

“Shut the fuck up… I don’t feel like eating spaghetti aglio e olio seven times a week.”

 

This was his eating habit after all. He’s not going to get killed because he ate something carelessly. He wasn’t stupid or careless after all. Not like most around him thought he was, because he tends to be hot-headed.


	2. U - unbreakable

U - Unbreakable

 

He thought that he was the king already. Not because he had found the One Piece - he’s still working on this one tho - but just because he was! He was strong, he was merciless and he was fierce. He was able to take whatever he wanted to take! He was able to kill whomever dared to laugh at him and his dream. He was able to kill whoever dared to stand in his way.

 

Till that one day. Till that one day that had changed something. Till that day he was reminded that he wasn’t unstoppable.

 

His arm was weak. It got crushed, torn off, bitten and chewed on. He felt the nausea creeping back up, while thinking about it. He gritted his teeth and again known goggles found their place on his nose. He needed to finish it.

 

He worked on it day after day, even during the nights. His pale skin sometimes turned a sickly grey color but he needed to finish this project he got forced to do. Kid hadn’t even stepped out of his room once. His whole crew was concerned. Killer did his best and kept them in line, but he couldn’t change their concern and the fear about their captain’s well-being.

 

Till the door opened one day for good, not only for getting the plate with food in. No. Not this time. This time Kid emerged from his self-choosen prison.

 

He looked different. He looked even more dangerous, more determined and so pleased with himself. His smug grin on his face grew even wider, when he saw the astonished faces of his crew.

 

“It’s been a long time we were inactive! Time to kill some!”

 

His laughter was crazy and a tint of maniacal as always.

 

Heat, Wire and Killer stepped to his side and it was Wire who announced aloud what everyone was thinking about.

 

“Nice arm, captain. Welcome back.”

 

Kid’s scared face looked even more pleased with himself, when he stepped towards the front of the ship.

“GO TO FUCKING WORK YOU GODDAMN SEA-ZOMBIES! WE HAVE A WHOLE NEW WORLD LAYING IN FRONT OF US TO GET RIPPED FROM THEIR DULL SAFETY!”

 

His body might be soft and weak at times, but his will and his spirits are…. UNBREAKABLE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Eustass Kid week.


	3. S - sexual frustration

S - Sexual frustration (1|3)

He hated it. 

He felt so damn on edge that he fidgeted around even more. The redhead was even more aggressive than usual, normal temper short enough already, but the fucking agitation he was feeling shorten it even more. Kid scratched his blunt dark red painted finger nails along his left arm out of habit.

“Kid… focus! One day you are going to drop a fucking car on yourself if you keep squirming around like that! Or even worse… you will drop it on ME!”

The deep voice of his best friend yanked him back to the surface from his sea of thoughts. The other mechanic made a face because of this. He should get his head back in the damn game. The urge was just so goddamn strong. 

“You need to get laid.”

If Killer wasn’t out from underneath the car, Kid would have smashed him for real after that statement. 

“What the hell?! You fucking out of your fucked up mind?!”

Kid growled and clenched the wrench now in his hand, but Killer just turned towards him, looked him dead in the eye and shrugged. Just. Fucking. SHRUGGED! The redhead beast growled deep in his throat and slowly walked up to his best friend, and stood now in front of him. He could look down at him, even tho he was a few inches shorter than Killer.

“It’s fucking easy for you to tell me to get fucking laid! You can go home after work and take your sweet little nurse against the next surface any time you want!”

A slight grin worked it’s way up on Killer’s handsome face. That alone ticked him off even more!

“Oh, fucking take that shit eating grin off your fucking face, you cock sucker!”

Kid’s growled words just had the opposite effect on his best friend though, and suddenly two strong hands gripped the redhead’s hips, and pulled him even closer towards the blonde’s own hard, and well built body. Fucking damnit! 

“Maybe I should really ask you now, seeing you so desperate and tense, to play. My ‘sweet little nurse’ once asked me something, and I had hardly the real fit for it. But I trust you with my life.”

“Christ, Killer! Don’t make it sound like you going to die, you fuckhead!” Kid spat as he fought down the urge to punch his best friend, “Now, what the fuck did he ask you?!”

Killer took his time to answer him this time, and he was almost about to press the wrench against his throat, but the older man just knew him far too well and therefore he started again.

“He asked me to fulfill one of his most… dirtiest fantasies.”

Okay, THIS sounded interesting. 

“Go on,” Kid growled, and shifted the metal in his hand as a threat. 

Killer licked his lips fast, and stroked his tan, calloused hand along Kid’s side. The blonde knew he had his short tempered friend on the hook already, but he wanted to be on the safeside with this. 

"He asked me if we could one day do a threesome. I never knew he was so kinky, so it surprised me," Killer said, then grinned, "But after he asked that...well... my mind immediately went to you. I just didn’t know how to phrase it right to make it… appealing for you, you know?”

Kid’s amber eyes widened slightly, but that was quickly over, and turned into something else. He suddenly pushed his lower body hard against Killer’s, and slipped his leg between the blonde’s muscular ones. Kid pressed him aggressively against the car behind them, and made it rock with movement.

It was late already, the night sky showing off its stars and moon. The two men were alone in the garage, after all, with no one to see them. So, without thinking about it, Kid went in for kill, and he pressed his painted lips against the thin ones of the male in front of him. It was rather harsh and wild, passionate and rough, hungry and needy.

Killer groaned as Kid attacked his mouth, God, he had missed this. He had missed Kid’s wild and unique style in driving him up the wall with his whole being. No, don’t get him wrong! He really was damn happy with his Penguin. He was quiet, he was soft, he was sweet, he was… the complete opposite of Kid, but somehow that was the thrill of that all. He knew how Kid was in bed, they had a history when they were younger, but now he also knew how Penguin was in bed. Now, well he wanted both Penguin AND Kid, and the redhead was so damn willing to participate.

That was obvious, because Kid pressed himself tightly against the blond and rubbed his leg between the blonde’s to elicit more soft moans from him. Kid had always know that he had that effect on his best friend, and the redheaded mechanic was proud of that. Normally, Killer was so damn collected, but he knew just the right buttons to press, to push the tall blonde towards a state of of mind where he just wants it bad, where he turns him all needy and hungry for more.

Kid grinned into the kiss, and deepened it for a few more moments, before he pulled back, and left the other man panting. Kid nodded slightly to himself. Yes. 

“I’m coming with you to show your flightless bird a good time. And mostly… to please my… Itch~”

Killer only nod, and Kid was pleased with himself. So he was going to get two-for-one! Cah-ching! Jackpot~

-To be continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Eustass Kid Week!


	4. T - Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid and his temper issus

T - Temper

“YOU FUCKHEAD GET YOUR SLIM ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN PUSH MY FIST UP YOUR ASS TO MY ELBOW!” 

Kid’s face had the color of his hair, so it was a perfect match all in all, when he stormed out of his cabin. He run after something or someone, one couldn’t be sure of this to be honest. Killer watched his best friend with a soft sigh. Heat and Wire followed the scenario with sceptical gazes. They didn’t quite get why Kid could be like this around the other.

“What had happened this time?”

“Fucking Trafuckgar... “

Kid growled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. His gigantic metal arm made it look even more dangerous and intimidating like this. Just the three of them were already used to their captain being like this.

“Yeah… we kind of… figured this.”

“He swept some shitty book with himself. This fucking prick! Left me alone with a fucking hard on! And he was so good between my thighs. When I told him, suddenly he was gone and a fucking book, which surely weighs a ton, landed almost onto my dick!”

Killer rolled his eyes underneath his hair and earned himself an angry look from his best friend. Kid always knew, when he did something like this. 

“If ya have something to say, spit it, Kira! I’m done taking shit!”

He growled into his face and was just an inch away from his mask. Kid had the most ill temper the blond had ever crossed. Maybe that’s why he didn’t really got along with the captain of the heart pirates. The man used to rile up their captain for good and when he was about to explode, the older of the two was suddenly gone like the wind.

“Maybe ignore him for a while so he would come back on his own?”

“I’m not some fucktoy!”

“Of course you aren’t Kiddo…”

The captain of the Kid pirates huffed and crossed his arms even tighter over his chest.

“Oiii! Eustass-ya! You have something that belongs to me.”

“GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU ASS!”

“May, may, Eustass-ya… you’re better with that…”

“DAMN RIGHT I AM!”

The three men next to the redhead rolled their eyes and watched the show in front of them with hidden amusement.

“And I’m so going to use this fucking medical book for slapping your ass for good, Trafalgar.”

“Oh kinky, are we Eustass-ya? You should show me this side in your bedroom…”

Kid was known for his temper and his crew was already used to it, so this was just a normal day in their crazy life. It would be boring without it tho and everyone of them was sure of that.


	5. A - Android

A - Android

 

Killer looked up, when he heard the doorbell of his workshop. A damn tall man with some glasses stepped in and looked around. The shop owner had to hold back not to vomit because of the sickening sweet scent this guy was surrounded by. But he has to be professional as always.

 

“Can I help you with something, Sir?”

 

“Yes. I have heard you are kind of good in creating androids. I wanted one of those. My son’s birthday is coming up soon… and he has some special… needs with it.”

 

The blond frowned slightly. He had quite a few of those commissions and he nodded.

 

“I will need a description, if you want a special design for it.”

 

“Male. Tall, at least 6'00. Pale skin and redhead. He should be a bit bulky, like muscular. He should be able to lift heavy things.”

 

Killer tapped away on his keyboard. In his head was already a picture of how he would design it. Him.

 

“Do you want a special programming?”

 

“He should have a housekeeping one and one for personal usage.”

 

“Preferences?”

 

“In positions?”

 

“Does your son prefere to be the giver or the reserver?”

 

His costumer seemed to think about it for a while and nodded.

 

“Reserving end.”

 

Killer nodded himself and clicked the box for this preference. He didn’t quite got the appeal of having intercourse with an android, even if his models look real and also sound real, they just weren’t.

 

“The skin… should it be warm or cold?”

 

“You can make that?”

 

A short nod was the answer and he could hear the client laugh softly.

 

“Than please warm to the touch. My son is always cold.”

 

After all of this were set and he saved the file he got the date till when it must be due and he gave out how much it would cost. At least THAT won’t be any problems.

 

They sealed the deal and the client left the first part of the payment there.

 

——–

 

Killer worked hard on it and the longer he worked on it the more and more he felt for his own creation. He was about to call it off, pay him back and keep him for himself, but he couldn’t. Something inside of him told him not to do so. Like a soft voice whispering that this android was needed elsewhere. Killer had always listened to this soft voice.

 

The redhead was a beast. 6'6 tall, red mane and damn he looked just so handsome. His lower parts were functionally and he was over and over pleased. How couldn’t he? This was perfection to the core.

 

It was the day the other would come and claim his creation. His godlike perfection. When he started him for the first time for real this day, he was in love. His voice was deep, smooth. The outcome was perfect and on point.

 

“What is my name?”

 

“He will give it to you…”

 

“Who is he?”

 

The redhead tilted his head to one side and blinked at Killer, with asking eyes.

 

“Your new love.”

 

“Love….”

 

The Android scrunched up his face. But he didn’t say anything to this topic. Had he accidentally cut him off? Killer looked him straight in the eyes, but the amber colored optics were still online.

 

“I want to be called Eustass. Eustass Kid. My name will be that!”

 

Killer’s cigarette had fallen out of his mouth, when his jaw dropped.

 

“He’s perfect.”

 

Shocked he turned around and he saw the tall male, who was trailed by a quiet and rather bored looking younger man. The younger looked around, till his Android caught his eyes.

 

“Eustass Kid. That will be his name from now on. He wanted it himself.”

 

The raven haired stepped in front of him and Kid rose a hand, stroking along his cheek.

 

And everything had fallen into place, the moment he leaned into the touch.

 

“I’ve searched for you a thousand years it seems. It’s nice to have you back… Eustass-ya…”

 

“Damn it had taken you quite a long time to find me… Trafalgar.”

 

And Killer and the client were forgotten, the moment their eyes had caught each other.

 

“… And that’s how two androids had fallen in love!”


	6. S - sexual tension

S - Sexual tension (2|3)

They had closed the shop down, after they had parted from each other. Kid wasn’t the only desperate one. Killer was that as well and he couldn’t even deny that, even if he wanted to do so. The redhead had his arm slung around his waist and guided him towards his pickup truck and let him climb in the passenger's seat. With a wide grin he rounded the car front fast and climbed in himself, starting the engine after he had buckled up. Damn he was so fucking excited for this. He had thoughts about Killer’s little male nurse a few times already, like always when he had visited them in the shop for picking up the blonde male after work. 

He knew the way to their shared apartment like the way to his own or to his favourite pub. Kid stole some glances at his best friend who seemed to vibrate because he was kind of tensed. The redhead rested his hand on the man’s thigh and massaged him close to his crotch. Killer moaned because of this and opened his legs for his best friend and boss. Damn, he didn’t know how needy he was, until Kid showed it to him right now. 

“You don’t need to be so tense. You know me. And I won’t take your sweet nurse away from you.”

He knew that. They were best friends since they both were little. Kid always tended to watch out for him, till they grew both stronger and still had each other’s back. They had some arguments in the past, mostly when they tried to have a real relationship. It just hadn’t worked out. When Killer first showed up with Penguin, it had broken Kid’s heart. He had broke up each and every bridge with the blond. They were only working with each other. Killer had quickly moved out. Both were too stubborn. Until the day Kid had shown up on the doorstep with two six-packs for each of them. The start was rather awkward but the alcohol helped them to loosen up around each other again. 

“Thank you. You are…. the only one I would ever think off to do something like this to be honest.”

“Yeah… because you always had loved my cock and you can’t deny that.”

And Killer wouldn’t he leaned into the touch, biting his bottom lip and watched out of the window. It didn’t took them long, till they reached the apartment complex where Killer and Penguin now lived since three years. Kid parked at Killer’s lot, because his car was logically still at the garage. They made it up to the stairs without any problems and also reached the door. But Killer couldn’t get the key in the hole, because Kid couldn’t stop to grope and feel up his ass, pressing hard against him from behind. 

The redhead grabbed the key and insert it without any problems, pressing Killer against the door with his own body, grinding against him from behind. The blond almost fell in the apartment because of this and just stumbled a bit for his luck. The tension he was feeling was so thick he wanted it. Biting his bottom lip he looked up and could see his lover, but he wasn’t alone. Okay, that wasn’t planned. 

And like it seemed, Kid knew the other as well. Okay now he was out of it completely and looked from Penguin, to the other guy on their sofa and than to his best friend. Last one just pushed him softly aside and strode over towards the sofa. And Killer could just stare at what happens there. He had thought Kid would punch the man in the face.

Something different from that happened.

More like the redhead shoved his tongue down the ravenhaired’s throat. Penguin jumped from the furniture to get to his lover and smirked softly. 

“Well.. seems like we both had the same idea in… inviting our best friends, hm?”

Kid was still busy in kissing the man’s lights out.

“He had told me about a certain hot headed redhead he had once met in a bar and searched for him a few months now… Seems like he had found him now, hm?”

Killer nodded and grinned slightly. 

“Well… what would you think about… instead of a threesome we can get a foursome?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also go and read the others. And visit the tag Eustasskidweek on tumblr for more


End file.
